COG OutPost 'Track Town'
Forewords: This piece of Fanon is broken up into three chapters: 1. Origins of 'Track Town' 2. Uses after the Pendulum Wars 3. The Fall of Track Town This piece is entirely fictional, and in no way, shape or form, is based off of any real events, places, or military Outposts. This piece is also complete fan fiction, and should not be taken to be 100% canon. However, some characters may be considered a part of the Gears of War trademarks, in which I do not own the rights to. CHAPTER 1: Origins of Track Town, COG Out Post During the Pendulum Wars, a subway track was bombed, destroying part of it, as the train was passing through. THis allowed for one way in, through the underground tunnels, with one entrance connected to a giant cavernous area soon to be known as the Hollow. a small COG Frontier force came along the wrecked area, and their leader, Colonel J. Herdrick, contacted command with a possible COG Outpost with strategic use against the opposing forces. Three months later, the OutPost was created. However, before it could be put to full strategic potential, E-Day happened. CHAPTER 2: Uses after the Pendulum Wars The COG were surprised attacked by a battalion of Locust from the entrance to Track Town. Blindsided, they were unable to defend the OutPost, and it fell into Locust hands. The only survivor was the Colonel, who managed to escape and find his way to a COG Garrison. For a year after that, no one knew what the Locust did in that OutPost. Then, as the humans of Sera were forced to retreat more and more, they were given an option that could allow them to rid Sera of the Locust. But to do that, it required they retook Track Town. An entire COG Advance Force marched for three days and two nights to reach the base, taking casualties upwards of 40. By the time they reached the fallen OutPost, they were very outnumbered. Using strategy and cunning, along with being led by the Colonel who knew the layout well, they were able to retake the Fort. A celebration occurred afterward, but the Colonel did not attend. Instead, he silently prayed for each lost soul that died for this OutPost. After the operation failed, the entrance to the town through the Hollow was destroyed, and Track Town became an official COG OutPost, along with a welcome home for Stranded. The COG and Stranded were able to thrive, and make Track Town more of a city than OutPost. The entire area lived peacefully and was known as a safe haven. Until the Lambent Outbreak CHAPTER 3: Fall of Track Town Another opposing force once again took the COG by surprise, the Lambent Invasion. At first it was just sightings on the outskirts, strange howls, giant plant-like things in the distance. After a COG Scout turned up dead, the humans were on high alert, but for Locusts, not the Lambent. When the first stalk popped up, at least 20 people died. And then chaos and battle filled the land. The COG fought valiantly, but, alas, like all else was to be, they died. COG, OutPost, Track, Town, subway, trains, destroyed, Pendulum Wars, Pendulum Wars, Gears, of, War